There are a number of negative aspects to burning fuel in an internal combustion engine to provide for transportation, such as cost, pollution, and the unnecessary depletion of natural resources. Vehicles having electric or partially electric propulsion machinery address some of these problems, but users seek more flexibility in how they use them.